The piece that makes you whole deleted chapter
by Zero2o1o
Summary: This is going to be really really graphic, so if your under 18 DO NOT READ THIS. If you don't like the fact that I'm writing a chapter just to Won Leo and Tigress having sex well that's to bad cause this will be my third lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The piece that makes you whole deleted chapter

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

This is going to be really really graphic, so if your under 18 DO NOT READ THIS. If you don't like the fact that I'm writing a chapter just to Won Leo and Tigress having sex well that's to bad cause this will be my third lemon.

Chapter one: the power of love

Tigress and Won Leo pushed the door open while they were in a lip lock, once they were in the house Won Leo kicked the door shut with a light kick while at the same time he had his arms wrapped around Tigress's mid section pulling her closer and made her breast push up against his broad chest making the male horny and wanting more then just a kiss " Tigress are you sure you want to have sex? " Won Leo asked but already knew the answer when Tigress started to unbutton her shirt showing off more of her breast under her wrap and then dropped the shirt to the floor. Won Leo's mouth dropped open as Tigress did something he thought she would never do, she undid the knot that was holding up her wrap letting it fall to the floor showing off her bear naked boobs" oh shit, Tigress your breast are amazing " Won Leo said without meaning to say it making him blush almost as hard as Tigress was " you really like them? " Tigress asked now using her arms to hide her breast from her boyfriend who walked over to her and moved her arms so he could get a better look at them " yeah Tigress I do and I'm going to make you so happy your going to go crazy " Won Leo answered before he put his mouth over her nipple and started to suck on it making Tigress moan in pleaser " Won Leo that feels so good " Tigress said inbetween her moans as her boyfriend sucked on one of her most private areas " I'm glad you like it cause we're only getting started " Won Leo replied for a second then went back to sucking Tigress's nipple and then put one of his paws inbetween her legs and begun to rub her vagina through her pants making her moan even louder. Tigress couldn't believe how good it felt to have her most private areas touched by Won Leo it was almost to much for her to say a word " Won...let's...go...to the...bedroom " Tigress moaned as she regrettably pushed the male away and lead him to the bedroom.

In the bedroom Tigress tried her best to get her pants off now super horny and couldn't think of anything else then wanting to have sex with Won Leo while he got undress too " I can't believe we're actually having sex " Tigress said now only in her underwear and then laid on the bed then got ready for Won Leo to do what he was doing earlier " you ready babe? " Won Leo asked as he got on the bed and got on top of Tigress and begun to kiss her while rubbing her vagina again " I love you Won Leo, please don't stop that feels so good " Tigress moaned loudly as Won Leo moved down from Tigress's lip to her chest " I love you too " Won Leo replied as he took off his underwear making Tigress blush at the sight of his penis " you know what Won Leo I want you lay down on your back I want to show you something your really like " Tigress told the male who did as he was told as his female counterpart got up and crawled on top of him. Before he could say a word Tigress slipped his cock into her mouth making Won Leo yelp cause he never thought Tigress would actually suck his dick. The tigress bopped up and down making sure she licked the hard member knowing it would make Won Leo gasp in pleaser " holy shit Tigress where in the hell did you learn to do this? " Won Leo asked as he put his paw on top of Tigress's head to hold her there " wouldn't you like to know " Tigress answered while she still had his dick in her mouth then went back to blowing him. While she was busy giving Won Leo oral sex and rubbing his dick with her free paw Tigress reach into her underwear and begun to rub her pussy making it wet wanting it nice and ready for Won Leo's penis " hold on Won Leo I need to get my underwear off their totally soaked " Tigress said before getting off the bed and slowly took of her panties still embarrass that she was getting naked in front of her boyfriend. Seeing Tigress naked made Won Leo want to mount her right now but he was willing to wait cause he wanted his girlfriend to finish her blow job " you must think I'm ugly " Tigress said covering her scars she had gotten over the years " no Tigress I don't, your still beautiful to me no matter what " Won Leo replied as he got off the bed and walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her in for a hug pushing their naked bodies together. Won Leo kissed Tigress on the lips wanting her to know that he really thought she was beautiful " thank you, now I should get back to what I was doing or else your go soft and that would be any good to me " Tigress said sexily as she started to rub Won Leo's cock making sure it didn't go soft then got on her knees and begun to suck the male tiger's penis again this time humming making Won Leo wanted to scream " mmmmmmm that feels so good please keep going I'm so close " he moaned now putting his paws on the side of Tigress's head and use them to push his dick farer into her mouth. Tigress took as much of the cock as she could into her mouth letting it hit the back of her throat, she could tell that Won Leo was close to cumming she could taste the pre cum oozing out of the tip of his cock head and it just made her suck harder " Tigress I'm going to cum, I hope your ready " Won Leo told the tigress now moving his hips faster till he release his load into Tigress's mouth. She could feel the warm cum shoot into her mouth swallowing as much as she could then let the rest shot all over her face " wow that was so great Vin could never make me cum like that, thanks Tigress " Won Leo panted before helping Tigress up and pulled her in for a kiss not caring that her mouth was covered in his seamen " I'm glad I could make you cum, but I think it's only fair you do the same for me " Tigress replied before pointing down to her vagina telling Won Leo what she wanted and he was more then happy to return the favor. So Tigress laid down on the bed while Won Leo kissed her folds making Tigress scream in pleaser " oh dear...god Won...Leo...please don't stop...that feels amazing " Tigress gasped as her lover started to lick the inside of her pussy. Won Leo pushed his tongue in and out of Tigress making her moan louder with every thrust " awwwwwww don't stop I want you to tongue fuck me! " the female tiger yelled as she was being over taken by love and lust " as you wish my love " Won Leo said in a smooth and manly voice before licking and kissing the folds of Tigress's pussy harder. After what seemed like hours of her vagina being kissed and licked by her lover Tigress finally cum to Won Leo amazement it was a lot more then he thought totally catching him off guard " holy shit that was a lot " Won Leo said not realizing that his face was covered in Tigress's vaginal's juices making the tigress laugh " what's so funny. " Won Leo asked unsure why his girlfriend was laughing at him " it's just your face is covered in my juices I had no idea you would make me cum so hard " Tigress laughed and was soon joined by Won Leo who couldn't help but find it just as funny.

The couple laid there for a few minutes taking in how good it felt to have their most private areas sucked on by the one they loved the most and they knew that the oral sex was only the beginning " let's see if your good and ready " Won Leo said as he reached down to Tigress's pussy and pushed one of his fingers inside making the tigress scream for him to keep fingering her " fuck yes that feels amazing " Tigress screamed as her partner pushed and pulled his finger in her vagina making it soaking wet " Won Leo I want you to fuck me, please stick your cock inside me " Tigress moaned while Won Leo sucked on her nipple again " ok, but tell me if I hurt you " Won Leo replied before he rolled on top of Tigress and used one paw to hold him up while he used his other paw to lined up his penis with Tigress's vagina " are you ok? " he asked as he put the tip of his cock inside making Tigress moan loudly " yeah go ahead stick it in " Tigress replied before a sharp pain shot all throughout her body as Won Leo pushed his whole penis inside. Tigress couldn't believe it she was no longer a virgin, she could feel the blood oozing out of her as Won Leo slowly pulled his dick out and push it back in. Won Leo slowly humped Tigress making sure he didn't hurt her " wow Tigress your pussy...is so...fucking tight " Won Leo panted now going a little faster and making Tigress's boobs bop up and down " mmmmmmm...go faster...I want you...to go faster " Tigress said in heavy breaths holding tight to the bedding under her. Won Leo did as he was told and started to move his hips faster and pushed his penis farer into Tigress all the while telling her that he loved her and this was easily the best sex he had ever had.

After a good 20 minutes of humping Won Leo pulled his dick out and laid next to Tigress " what...,,,,," she was cut off cause Won Leo pushed Tigress on her side, lifted her leg and pushed his penis back inside her pussy now humping as hard as he could " how do...you...like that? " the male asked as he continue to put his manhood into Tigress " that feels sooooo fucking good " she gasped as she enjoyed the humping she was getting. Mei Ling had told Tigress about some different positions but never said how good it felt and right now was amazing. Won Loe humped Tigress from behind for a while but was starting to slow down cause he was getting tired of doing all the work " hey babe you mind if you get on top and do some work? " Won Leo asked in a hard heavy pant " sure pull out and get on your back and I'll fuck you silly " Tigress said now grabbing her boyfriend's cock and pulled it out of her vagina but made sure to hold on to it so she could put it back in once Won Leo was on his back. Once the male laid down Tigress tossed her leg over to the other side of him making sure her vagina was lined up with his penis. With one motion Tigress dropped down on the throbbing cock pushing inside her pussy then used her hips to bop up and down on top of Won Leo who was really enjoying his girlfriend's humping and watching her breasts bop up and down with ever thrust " hello ladies " Won Leo said before cupping both of Tigress's boobs and started to play with the nipples " you want to give them a kiss? " Tigress asked before leaning over till her boobs were right over Won Leo's mouth " don't mind if I do " Won Leo answered as lifted his head an inch and put a nipple into his mouth the begun to suck on it making Tigress moan in pleaser " that the ticket " Tigress gasped as her boyfriend sucked on her nipple. Won Leo was so close to coming that it was driving him crazy " hey Tigress I'm about to blow " Won Leo said now putting his paws on Tigress's hips to help her move faster " it's about time I've been wanting your load for the last hour " Tigress replied working her hips so Won Leo's penis went deeper in her. After a good 10 more minutes Won Leo shot his seamen into Tigress's vagina making her scream " fuck yes...fill me the fuck up " she yelled as the sperm went up her vagina, once Won Leo shot the last of his sperm into his girlfriend Tigress fell over on her side breathing very hard " that was amazing I love you Won Leo " Tigress panted now hugging her boyfriend's soaking wet side " it sure was, I love you too Tigress " Won Leo replied before kissing the top of Tigress's head.

The room smelled of sex and the two tigers who made it just laid in their bed enjoying being together " you ready for another round stud? " Tigress asked the male as she started to rub Won Leo's penis making it hard again " yeah babe I could go again, but can you give me a minute I need to recharge a bit " Won Leo replied getting up and went to the bathroom. It was a pain in the ass for Won Leo to pee with a fully hard penis " son of a bitch " Won Leo yelled as piss shot all over the toilet. When he was done Won Leo went back to the bedroom where he found Tigress getting ready for him " so where were we? " the male asked in a joking voice " I think you were about to fuck me " Tigress replied motioning the male to join her which he did. Won Leo kneed over Tigress's vagina and used his fingers spend it open so he could lick deeper inside Tigress's most private area " holy fucking shit that felts incredible " she said as she let Won Leo lick deep inside her vagina " get to make sure your good and wet for my cock " Won Leo replied stopping only a few seconds before going back to licking his lover's pussy. Once Won Leo was sure that Tigress was ready he pushed his dick into her pussy making the female scream in joy " I want you to fuck me harder please fuck me harder" the male was more then happy to do moving his hips as fast as he could till they went numb telling Won Leo that he could go all out without needing to stop "your pussy feels so fucking great, I'm going fill you the fuck up " Won Leo panted moving his hips as fast as he could pounding the hell out of Tigress's tight pussy " hey Won Leo I got an idea " Tigress in heavy breaths before pulling her lover's dick out and got on her hands and knees " ok go ahead " she said swinging her ass side to side telling Won Leo she really wanted his cock " you want to try something really crazy? " Won Leo asked before leaning over to Tigress's ear and whispered what he wanted. Tigress's arms almost caved in as she listened to what Won Leo wanted " I heard that really hurts, but if you really want to then ok just don't be to ruff " Tigress said on holding even harder onto her bedding getting ready for the pain that was coming " I promise I'll be as gentle as I can " Won Leo replied before leaning over to kiss Tigress on the lips then took hold of his cock and moved it to Tigress's asshole " are you sure you really want to do this Tigress?, cause if you don't want... " Won Leo commented but was cut off by Tigress's finger and told him to fuck her in the ass. Which that Won Leo pushed his dick into Tigress's asshole with one strong push " awwwwwwwwww shit this really hurts " Tigress yelled as the pain ran all throughout her body " you want me to pull out? " the male asked ready to pull his dick out in a second " no I want you to fuck me in the ass " Tigress groaned giving her lover a weak smile telling him to keep fucking her in the ass. Won Leo it slow making sure he didn't hurt Tigress to much as he humped the very tight hole " god...damn...your ass is so fucking tight " he said through his teeth before leaning over and kissed Tigress " fuck..." But she couldn't finish cause Won Leo took hold of her boobs and lifted her up so they were both on there knees. This was more then enough for Tigress she was so happy that she didn't care if master Shifu walked in and saw them having anal sex, on the other hand Won Leo was shock that his girlfriend was so willing to let him fuck her in the ass unlike Vin who would always say no and tell him to go sleep in the living room " this is so great Tigress I love you " Won Leo said turning the Tigress's head so they could kiss but he continue to hump her " I love you too, now shut up and fuck me " Tigress gasped between her teeth before falling on her hands and knees again so she could hold on to the bedding. After half an hour Won Leo finally cum into Tigress's asshole making it over flow with his seed " uhuhuhuhu Tigress this was the best idea you've ever had " Won Leo panted as he pulled his dick out of her ass and fell on his stomach next to his lover who was on her back breathing heavily and taking in the smell of sex that hovered in the room " I'm glad you liked it maybe we could do this again sometime " Tigress replied before Won Leo lifted his head and put it between her boobs so he could listen to Tigress's heart beat. The world seemed to stop as the two lovers laid in their bed not knowing what was coming and how it would change their lives forever.

If you get turned on don't feel bad I made sure the story was nice and hot, if you know what I mean.


	2. Chapter 2

The piece that makes you whole deleted chapter

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

This is the sex scene from chapter thirteen after Tigress leaves her husband Won Leo at the window in their hotel room. Again if you haven't read the story that go's to this don't read this chapter, also IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO NOT READ THIS! You're have no idea who Won Leo is and how he and Tigress got married.

Chapter two: the best night together

Won Leo walked into his hotel bedroom to find his wife master Tigress lying there in nothing but her underwear "like what you see?" Tigress asked knowing that Won Leo did like what he was seeing. The male tiger pulled off his shirt and pants within seconds then hopped onto the bed where Tigress was waiting. Won Leo then pinned Tigress on to the bed making sure he didn't push to hard on her shoulders then he kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple kissed for a few minutes then broke apart breathing heavily "Tigress I love you" Won Leo said before peppering the Kung fu master's face with several kisses while he sled his paw down Tigress's body starting from her neck then down over her breast enjoying the feeling of her nipple rub against his palm but he had to keep going now wasn't the time he had a plan in mind and he was going to do it. The male tiger moved his paw from the top of Tigress's boob down to her well toned stomach "mmmmm that's feels nice" Tigress cooed as her husband massaged her mid-section then moved down pushing his hand under her underwear and began to rub the top of Tigress's pussy making her moan in pleasure "that's it...right...there" Tigress panted biting her lip a little bit as her husband rubbed her clitoris then Won Leo did something that made Tigress scream, he pushed his finger inside her pussy "you like that don't you, you dirty little bitch" Won Leo said in a very sexy voice making Tigress kiss him on the lips, then went back to enjoying the fingering her husband was giving her. Tigress couldn't help but bite down on her lip, she was really enjoying Won Leo rubbing the folds of her vagina it was driving her insane and she loved it "oh yes please...Won Leo...don't...stop" Tigress moaned now tossing her head side to side. Won Leo took his finger out of Tigress's pussy and wrapped one finger on either side of his wife's underwear and slowly pulled it off with a string of vaginal juice sticking to the underwear but soon broke in two when the underwear got to far from Tigress's vagina. She knew what Won Leo was about to do "you ready Tigress?" Won Leo asked before he lowered his head down to Tigress's pussy and begun to lick the folds "holy shit that's incredible"Tigress yelled putting both her paws on top of Won Leo's head so he couldn't move away from her pussy. Won Leo pushed his tongue deep inside Tigress's pussy and pulled it out making it's owner scream in absolute pleasure. Then Won Leo did something that made Tigress bite down on her lip so hard it drew a little blood, he used his fingers to pull Tigress's vagina folds apart so he could lick the walls of her pussy and then started to lick her clitoris making Tigress jerk her legs in pleasure. Won Leo loved the taste of his wife's pussy it was salty and it smelled sweet like a flower, her vagina taste a lot different from Vin's pussy, who's tasted like sugar and apples "you...taste...so...good...Tigress" Won Leo said in between his licks, but Tigress wasn't listening she was really enjoying her blow job "mmmmmmmm...did you say something?" Tigress asked a few minutes later after Won Leo told her she taste good. The male tiger couldn't help but chuckler a little before he looked up at his wife "I told you, you taste good" he replied a cocky smile formed on his face then he kissed his wife on the lips "that's good to hear" Tigress replied giggling a little before Won Leo went back to licking Tigress's pussy. The young tigress's lust was driving her mad, she couldn't believe how good it felt to have her most private area licked and sucked on by Won Leo a tiger she had only met over a year ago, but it didn't matter now he was her husband and they were on they're honeymoon "OH MAN I SWEAR WON LEO IF YOU STOP NOW I'LL KILL YOU" Tigress screamed at the top of her voice as she cum all over her husband's face "you mind giving a guy a little warning before cumming all over my face" Won Leo said as he lifted his head up from his wife's vagina showing Tigress that his face was soaked in her vaginal juices "hehehehe sorry honey I guess I was so over taken by your wonderful blow job I couldn't remember how to talk" Tigress giggled putting her paw against her mouth cause she wanted to break out laughing at the look on her husband's face. Won Leo couldn't help but join in "hahahahahahaha I couldn't of been that good" Won Leo laughed but he couldn't laugh anymore cause Tigress locked her lips with his and this time pinned him on the bed. Tigress soon felt something poke her butt making her look down at what was poking her. A huge smile formed on her face when she saw that it was Won Leo's rock hard cock pushing against his underwear "I should pay you back for that wonderful blow job, but first let's get that underwear off" Tigress cooed before pulling off her husband's underwear showing off his rock hard penis. Tigress took the penis in her paw and begun to rub it slowly at first then speeded up making Won Leo moan telling the tigress she was doing a good job with her hand job "hey Tigress you mind letting me rub you're pussy?" Won Leo asked in a heavy pant as his wife massage his balls with her other paw. Tigress tossed her leg over Won Leo's body making sure her pussy was right in her husband's face "ok so now..." Tigress said but was cut off when Won Leo pushed his one pointer finger into her vagina and his other pointer finger into her asshole making her scream for him to go deeper. Tigress could feel the muscles in her ass tighten as Won Leo pushed his finger deeper into her asshole, it was painful but at the same time it felt incredible "damn it that feels so fucking good, I love you Won Leo" Tigress groaned but she didn't stop rubbing her husband's cock and balls. She then licked the throbbing hard male member making it grow harder "I want your cum so bad" Tigress said before slipping the dick into her mouth and begun to suck on it, the tigress hummed loudly wanting the dick's owner moan even louder then he was before. It worked Won Leo scream for Tigress to keep humming it was driving him crazy. The female tigress bopped her head letting the penis hit the back of her throat all the while licking the cock with her tongue. She then pulled the dick out of her mouth and licked the cock head tasting the pre cum oozing out of the tip then put the dick back in her mouth. While Tigress was busy sucking his cock Won Leo kept fingering Tigress's vagina and asshole but found it hard to keep pleasing his wife when she was giving him a unbelievable blow job "fuck...yes...I'm...so...fucking close" Won Leo panted unable to continue fingering his new wife's pussy "you're cock taste so good" Tigress told her husband with his penis still in her mouth. A second after Tigress had told him that she loved his cock Won Leo released his cum into her mouth, as load after load shot into Tigress's mouth she tried to swallow the white hot liquid but there was to much so she pulled the penis out of her mouth and let the rest of the cum go all over her face. Tigress's face was covered in cum it dripped off her face so she licked some of the cum into her mouth looking back at her husband with a huge smile on her face "that was so great Won Leo, I love you so much" Tigress said in heavy breaths turning to face her husband and kissed him on the lips. After they broke their kiss the couple laid together on the bed.

After a minute of taking a breather Won Leo locked his lips with Tigress while he rubbed her vagina, running his finger into Tigress's pussy and rubbed her clitoris wanting it good and wet for his penis "you ready to have some real fun?" Won Leo asked before rolling on top of Tigress and used his paw to line his dick up with Tigress's pussy "I've been wanting you're cock for the last 40 minutes, now hurry up and stick it in" Tigress replied sharply before feeling her husband's penis being pushed into her making her moan. Won Leo pushed and pulled his dick out of Tigress at a good fast paste making her boobs bop up and down with every move he made "fuck your pussy feels so fucking good, I'm going to fill you the fuck up" Won Leo panted as he pound away at his wife. This may of only been her second time having sex but it felt so good having Won Leo's manhood go into her pussy making a wet slapping noise with every push. The male tiger had his paws on either side of Tigress's head while he thrusted his dick deeper and deeper into her vagina making the Tigress scream for him to go faster which Won Leo was more then happy to do "I...love...you...Won Leo" Tigress gasped unable to say the whole thing at once cause her husband hit her with several a powerful thrust. Won Leo pulled out and flipped Tigress on her paws and knees then put his cock back in the Tigress's vagina with a hard push making her scream for more "fuck your...pussy...is so...tight...I fucking...love...you" Won Leo said in between his humps before grabbing both of Tigress's ass cheeks and used them to go as deep as he could "fuck Won Leo you're hitting the opening to my womb, pull back a bit" Tigress yelled holding tight to the bedding cause the pain was getting to much "sorry" Won Leo replied easing back on his humping feeling bad he was hurting his new wife "it's fine, I want to be on top" Tigress commented getting up making Won Leo's cock slip out of her pussy, then pushed her husband on his back "you remember the last time we did this?" Tigress asked as she got on top of Won Leo and slipped the cock inside her pussy "mmmmmmmm I sure do" Won Leo answered putting his paws on Tigress's hips and used it to go deeper into Tigress. Won Leo could feel his cock and balls burning with the need for release "uuuuuuh fuck Tigress I'm going to cum, you want to pull out?" He said pulling faster and harder wanting to cum "fuck no I love the feel of you're cum shooting inside me?" Tigress replied now bopping her hips as hard as she could knowing her husband's load would come any seconds and with one more powerful thrust Won Leo released his cum into Tigress making both the tiger scream in absolute pleasure "that...was...fucking...wonderful" Tigress gasped as she fell on top of her husband making his dick pop out of her pussy "you got that right babe" Won Leo replied as he hugged his wife's sweat covered body against his own kissing the top of her head sweetly and taking in the smell of flash sex the hovered in the bedroom.

Tigress was happy there was nothing that could ruin this wonderful moment "I love you mr. Leo" Tigress said before kissing her husband on his chest "I love you too Mrs. Leo" Won Leo replied as he grabbed the blanket that had been pushed off the bed and put it over himself and his hot, sweaty wife. The couple laid there for 30 minutes not saying anything till Tigress felt something poking her backside "looks like you're ready for another round" Tigress said looking behind her and saw Won Leo's cock poking her butt "oh uh it looks like I'm" Won Leo laughed looking down at his rock hard penis amaze it was hard again. Won Leo used one of his paws to line his penis with Tigress's pussy then with one good thrust pushed it in making Tigress freeze in shock then moan with pleasure. The young male bucked his hips sending ripples through Tigress's ass "I...want...you're...cock...so...bad" Tigress panted as her husband pounded at her vagina from behind. Then Won Leo pulled out and pushed his dick into his wife's asshole, it made Tigress scream at the top of her voice "oh shit...that...hurts...yes" she turned her head so she could kiss Won Leo who was more then happy to return the kiss but he didn't stop his humping how could he, he was enjoying it way to much. Tigress began to purr as her husband started to rub her boobs and play with her nipples which were sticking out "I fucking love you're tits Tigress their so fucking soft" Won Leo told his wife before moving one of his paws to her vagina and started fingering it making the tigress moan even more. Between getting fucked in the ass and having her pussy rubbed Tigress was on the edge of losing her mind, she had never thought she would be in this kind of positions a year ago when she first met Won Leo, but here she was having anal sex with him "a little more to the left...YES THAT'S THE SPOT" Tigress said at first then yelled when Won Leo moved his finger to the left inside her vagina "I'm glad I could please you my loved" Won Leo replied kissing Tigress's neck then licked up and down it making the female shiver at the feeling of her husband's tongue moving up and down against her skin. Won Leo was trying his best to hold back on cumming but it was getting hard not to his cock and balls were growing heavy with seamen and he really wanted to let it out "uhhhhhh shit here it comes" Won Leo told his wife as his manhood released it's load into the asshole. The load was more then Won Leo thought it would be and it started to push his dick out but the male pushed his cock back in making it overflow out of the asshole and all over the back of Tigress's legs and on to the bed. Once he was done sure, Won Leo pulled his cock out of Tigress's asshole and fell backwards taking hard heavy breaths "man anal sex sure takes it out of you" Won Leo panted before feeling Tigress slip his dick into her mouth. After a few minutes Tigress popped the dick out of her mouth with a big smile on her face "I had to clean you off " Tigress told her husband not caring that his dick had just been in her most dirtiness area on her body. Tigress laid her head on Won Leo's chest happy she could show him how much she loved him "I love you Tigress" Won Leo said kissing his wife on the lips before falling asleep " I love you too Won Leo" Tigress replied joining her loving husband in dream land.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll get a new chapter of The piece that makes you whole as soon as I can. Peace out y'all


	3. Chapter 3

The piece that makes you whole deleted chapter

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Yes I actually posted another chapter for my deleted chapters! Now you should read chapter 15 before reading this so you're caught up with the story but you don't have to I'm not making you.

Chapter three: they call it make up sex

Tigress pulled Won Leo into their room holding tight to him so he couldn't get away, but she knew he wouldn't want to go anywhere he loved having sex with her "I think your little friend wants out?" Tigress giggled as they entered the room and she turned to face her husband and saw that he had a full erection already "yeah but I think I should show you just how sorry I am about coming on to you in front of you're parents" Won Leo replied as he undid Tigress's belt and pulled down her pants then unbuttoned her shirt letting it fall to the ground. The couple kissed letting their tongues fight each other as they searched each others mouths "did I ever tell you that you taste like a peach that just got picked off the tree" Won Leo chuckled after he broke his kiss with his wife "hehehehe all that sweet talking can only get you so far Won Leo" Tigress giggled knowing that her husband would sweet talk her for the rest of their lives which she was fine with, only thing was Tigress was getting horny and she wanted Won Leo's cock. Won Leo started to massage Tigress's boobs while she moaned softly with every motion her husband made "mmmmmmmm that feels really nice, hold on I need to get my wrap off" Tigress panted regrettably removing Won Leo's paws away from her boobs and undid the knot holding her wrap up "I'm not going to lie I'm never going to get tired of seeing your awesome tits, now jump up and down for me I want to see those babies bounce" Won Leo said with a smirk on his face as he sat on the bed to watch Tigress, who started to jump lightly making her c-cup boobs bounce up and down "you like this don't you?, you dirty boy?" Tigress asked her husband as she stopped jumping and bent over and wiggled her boobs "fuck yeah now wiggle those babies for me you sexy little bitch" Won Leo replied in a sexy tone now leaning back on the bed as he watched Tigress's boobs move from side to side right in front of his face.

Tigress could feel her cheeks growing warm from embarrassment as she wiggled her boobs in front of her husband "come here you beautiful little bastards" Won Leo said cupping both boobs in his paws and rubbed the nipples making them hard "oh yeah you love my tits don't you?" Tigress asked in a long moan now moving her right paw down to her panties and slipped it into her underwear and started rubbing her clitoris causing her to let out loud groans of pleasure. Won Leo sucked and lightly bit on one nipple while he rubbed the other with his pointer and middle finger making sure Tigress was enjoying what he was doing and she was, her panties were getting soaking wet with her vaginal juices and she was letting out moans of pleasure as her clitoris got hard from her rubbing it in just the right spot "man your boobs are so soft" Won Leo said with Tigress's boob still in his mouth. Tigress put one of her paws on Won Leo's head to keep him on her boob "I don't...know...what's...better having...…Mulan breast... feeding...or having...you...suck on...my...tits?" the tigress asked in heavy pants as she tossed her head into the air lust now filling her body, a second later Tigress started lactating breast milk surprising Won Leo completely "now look what you did, you went and took some of Mulan's food now I have to punish you" Tigress said in a fake angry voice pushing Won Leo on his back.

Tigress pulled off her panties and then positioned herself so her vagina was right over Won Leo's mouth "as punishment you have to lick my pussy till I cum then you have to clean off all the juices as well" Tigress ordered pushing her vagina folds on Won Leo's mouth and rubbed her pussy against it causing her vagina to leak it's vaginal juices. Won Leo ran his finger up and down his wife's pussy causing her to moan with every move he made then he pushed his finger in and started fingering Tigress. She would of screamed but she didn't want to wake Mulan so she bit down hard on her lip drawing a little blood "oh fuck yes eat my pussy you wonderful tiger you" Tigress said as she rubbed her boobs and nipples now letting her lust and basic animal instincts take over not caring if her parents walked into the house and heard her. Tigress's clitoris was hard and covered in vaginal juices and her vagina folds were parted just enough that Won Leo could see inside a little making him lick even harder then before "you taste so good" Won Leo said in between his licks and bites. As Won Leo licked her pussy Tigress rocked her hips back and fourth wanting her husband to lick every part of her most private area, Won Leo got what she was doing so he put his paws on her hips and helped her along wanting her to really enjoy herself. Then a great idea came to Won Leo's mind, he moved Tigress so she was facing away from him but didn't stop his licking, right away Tigress knew what he wanted so she bent over pulled Won Leo's dick out and slipped the cock into her mouth and started sucking on it while at the same time she massaged his balls knowing Won Leo loved it when she did that.

The couple kept sucking on each other's private areas for a while showing their spouse just how much they meant to each other "god I want your cum" Tigress moaned softly as she licked Won Leo's dick head tasting the pre cum that was oozing out of it "well...with the...way...your...going ...I'm going...to...cum...soon" Won Leo said as he tried to not cum as he spoke, but his cock and balls were becoming painfully heavy with the need to release his seamen. Tigress popped the cock out of her mouth and slipped the dick between her boobs and started rubbing the male member with them while at the same time Tigress licked and kissed the head of the penis "why didn't you do this during our honeymoon?" Won Leo asked only stopping for a second then went back to licking, kissing and lightly bitting Tigress's vagina. Won Leo's wife didn't replied she just kept rubbing his cock with her boobs.

While Tigress was busy sucking his dick Won Leo was using his fingers to pull open Tigress's pussy folds so he could lick her inner walls causing her to moan in pleasure, as he licked he made sure to finger Tigress as well knowing she enjoyed it and would scream for more "ahhhhhhh Won Leo...I...want...you...to...eat...my pussy so...bad!" Tigress said in heavy breaths unable to speak in a full sentence do to her husband's well placed licks and sucks "you got it" was all Won Leo said before darting his tongue in and out of Tigress making her unable to stop herself from screaming. A second later they heard Mulan crying in the next room making them stop what they were doing "ah shit don't worry I'll deal with her, you just stay there and don't move I'll be back in a minute" Won Leo said moving Tigress so he could get up and put Mulan back to sleep "Won Leo you meant want to put your dick away first" Tigress giggled while pointing at her husband's erect penis "oh crap" the tiger gasped stuffing his cock back into his pants and went to the room Mulan slept in. Once Won Leo was gone Tigress laid on her back still very horny and wanting to have her orgasm, so Tigress decided to finish herself off "mmmmmmmmmm that's the spot" Tigress purred softly as she pushed two of her fingers into her soaking wet vagina, she pulled the fingers in and out of her pussy while at the same time she used her other paw to rub her rock hard clitoris knowing the little highly-sensitive organ would make her whole body shiver with pleasure, just then she remembered the gift she had gotten from Mei Ling at her bachelorette party so she pulled her fingers out of her vagina and rolled over till the upper half of her body was hanging off the bed. She pulled out a box and put it on top of the bed then opened it and pulled out a long wooden shaft that look just like a fulling erect penis "you're not my Won Leo, but your have to do for now" Tigress said to the dildo like it would talk back. The tigress put the head of the fake cock at her enters and slowly pushed it in sending waves of pleasure to her brain, she pulled the cock in and out of her pussy slowly at first so to get use to having the would be penis inside her but quickly picked up the paste after a couple minutes. With every motion Tigress was getting closer and closer to her first orgasm " yes yes yes" Tigress screamed at the top of her voice as she rubbed her boob and nipple while she pushed the fake cock into her vagina. As she used the dildo to push herself closer to her orgasm master Tigress arced her back her orgasm was closing in all she needed was a few more pushes "awwwwwwwwwwww god yeeeesssssss" Tigress yelled as she came when she was finished Tigress collapsed limply onto the bed, tingling from the orgasm, her body covered in a shiny sheen of her own sweat.

"I see your having all the fun without me" Won Leo said sarcastically as he leaned against the door frame of the bedroom. Tigress pulled the dildo out of her pussy and put it on the floor then got off the bed and walked over to her husband "I'm sorry baby I was really horny" Tigress said in a fake sad voice as she tip toe her fingers up Won Leo's chest "if you want I can finish you off? Tigress asked but before Won Leo could say anything Tigress got on her knees and undid his pants and pulled off his pants and underwear in one go "well look who's still horny?" Won Leo said just as Tigress popped his dick into her mouth and started to hum causing the tiger's knees to bucker. Tigress was now use to deep throating thanks to doing it so much during her honeymoon, she let the cock hit the back of her throat while she licked the male member feeling the veins that were popping out it. Won Leo put his paws on Tigress's head so he could buck his dick deeper into her mouth, Tigress massaged her husband's balls making him groan happily "oh Tigress I'm going to blow my load" Won Leo panted as he stroked Tigress's head causing her to purr loudly, with that last purr Won Leo came firing thick hot loads of seamen into Tigress's mouth and down her throat into her stomach "wow that was amazing thank you Tigress" Won Leo said as he helped Tigress to her feet and pulled her in for a love filled kiss "your welcome, now if you wouldn't mind I want you to fuck my brains out" Tigress cooed walking over to the bed and laid down on it and got herself ready for the fucking she was going to get. Won Leo walked over to the bed and got on top of Tigress and lined his penis up with her pussy then gently pushed his cock into his wife causing her to moan in pleasure, with a few good bucks Tigress let out long heavy pants her pussy was still very tight and felt unbelievably good to Won Leo "I love your vagina it's so fucking tight" Won Leo said in heavy breaths as he pulled in and out of Tigress "that's good to hear now grab that dildo and put it into my ass!" Tigress ordered pointing at the wooden dick that had been lying on the floor next to the bed. Won Leo bent over the bed and picked up it and grabbed the still wet dildo then flipped Tigress over on to her paws and knees "you sure you want to do this?"Won Leo asked as he lifted his wife's tail and moved it out of the way "yes I'm sure I want you to fuck me in my pussy and my asshole" Tigress replied looking back at Won Leo with a loving smile on her face, Won Leo put the dildo up to Tigress's little asshole and pushed it in making Tigress scream into the pillows on the bed "oh god" Tigress screamed into the pillows as her husband fucked her in the pussy and in the asshole at the same time "you ok Tigress?" The male tiger asked but he didn't stop his double penetration of his wife "mmmmmm yes keep going" Tigress gasped now holding tight to the bedding trying not to scream.

Won Leo was working double time pounding his dick in Tigress's pussy while at the same time he pumped the dildo in her asshole, sweat ran down his brow and he was breathing heavily as he worked his wife over, this was easily the best sex Won Leo had ever had he was so close to cumming that his cock and balls burned "oh fuck I love you so much Tigress Leo I love you so fucking much!" Won Leo cried bending over and pulled Tigress in for a kiss which she happily returned "I love you too Won Leo" Tigress cooed as she broke her kiss and looked deep into her husband's eyes all the while the tiger hadn't stopped his fucking. Tigress's ass and thighs were soaked with her juices and she was about to cum at any second but she had to hold out she wanted to cum with Won Leo "your cock feels so good in my pussy!" Tigress cried her arms unable to hold her up anymore thanks to the hard humping she was getting "and I love how your pussy feels on my cock" Won Leo replied as he continue to pull the dildo in and out of Tigress's tight little asshole and fucked her in the vagina, they didn't speak for a while cause they were so into their fucking till Won Leo started groan "I'm going to cum Tigress" he then kissed the back of her neck "pull out I don't want to get pregnant again" Tigress panted looking back at her husband who agreed to pull out.

With a few quick bucks Won Leo pulled his dick out of Tigress's pussy and came all over her ass and back while at the same time he kept pumping the dildo in and out of his wife's asshole "just a...little...,,,,,,,,,,more...,,,stud I'm...,,.,,,so...fucking...close" Tigress said in very heavy breaths as she held to the blanket. Won Leo used both of his paws to pump the dildo finally sending Tigress over the edge into what could of been her best orgasm ever, when she was done Tigress's husband pulled the dildo out of her ass and tossed it on the floor not caring where it landed "man that was great" Won Leo said before pulling Tigress into a loved filled kiss, who returned the kiss then laid her head on Won Leo's chest "you took the words right out of my mouth" Tigress giggled placing a kiss on her husband's chest then fell asleep totally worn out from the sex "how did I get so lucky?" Won Leo asked himself once he was sure that Tigress was asleep and so fell asleep himself.

that's it you guys go I hope you all enjoyed the chapter please leave me a reviews and comments please. Peace out y'all!


End file.
